En Famille
by Alounet
Summary: A Seattle, les destins amoureux croisés de plusieurs personnages. Antoine et Kader (de En Famille), venus en vacances dans la région. Malcolm, Reese et Francis (de Malcolm in the Middle), en road trip tout l'été aux Etats-Unis, mais aussi Josh, Kyle et Declan, vivant tous les trois dans cette ville. Slash/Yaoi/Incest/Lemon !


**Titre** : En Famille

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Slash

**Couple** : Antoine/Kader (En Famille), Malcolm/Reese/Francis (Malcolm) et Kyle/Josh, Kyle/Declan (Kyle XY)

**Avertissements** : Y'a trois histoires slash, donc entre mecs :)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont pas à moiiiii !

**Notes** : Que faites vous lorsque vous recevez un défi de dingue, mélangeant trois fandoms différents (dont un français), vous demandant de tout réunir et d'y placer du slash à gogo ? Et bien vous l'acceptez devant la difficulté lol ! Ca n'étonnera plus, ce défi de ouf il m'est donné par Alice...

Donc dans ce Three Pairing, je devais tout d'abord exploiter le couple Antoine et Kader (les deux beaux frères de En Famille, sur M6), je ne vais pas développer l'intrigue imposée, sachez juste qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de sodomie, mais un orgasme de l'un des deux et que c'est Antoine qui après avoir vu nu Kader qui doit faire le premier pas...

Deuxième couple, un threesome avec les frangins Malcolm, Reese et Francis. Une fellation au minimum, Reese bien membré, Malcolm un peu moins que Reese et Francis avec un caleçon déformé !

Troisième couple : Kyle et Josh + Kyle et Declan de Kyle XY. Avec au moins une sodomie, Declan mieux membré que Kyle et ses 18 centimètres, et tout un tas d'autres trucs que je vous laisse découvrir.

Une série de mots, d'expressions à utiliser et parfois plusieurs fois ! Ce défi c'est du délire. Allons voir que ça donne... Reviewez si vous avez aimez... ou pas !

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Tu ne vas pas _**encore**_ recommencer ? Oui on s'est perdu, oui c'est de ma faute et oui j'en suis désolé, pour la centième fois !

Francis s'excusait auprès de Malcolm, qui une fois encore, venait de lui faire la morale sur son sens aiguisé de l'orientation. Les trois frères s'étaient promis un été de folie, et au lieu de ça, ils passaient leur temps sur les routes à se perdre. Dernière escale, Seattle.

L'aîné venait de garer sa voiture sur le parking d'un petit restaurant nommé le Rack. Ses deux jeunes frères le suivaient jusqu'à l'intérieur du restaurant, fatigués, affamés et avec une seule envie : celle de se reposer.

-Je persiste à dire que si nous avions demandé notre chemin à la _**police**_ lors de son _**contrôle**_ de routine, on serait pas perdu dans ce petit dinner !

-Bienvenue au Rack, lança la voix enjouée du jeune serveur.

Les trois frangins saluèrent le serveur et se posèrent autour d'une table. Francis répondit à son jeune frère :

-On a déjà eu de la chance que ce flic soit un imbécile portant une _**insigne**_ sinon on pouvait partir directement en _**prison**_ tous les trois. Je vous rappelle qu'on a pris la voiture des voisins sans aucune autorisation ! Heureusement qu'on lui a filé une fausse _**adresse**_.

-Sa collègue policière était plutôt mignonne, réalisa Reese en repensant à ce contrôle de routine.

-Alors les garçons, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Le serveur se tenait maintenant face aux trois frangins, un carnet dans les mains. Malcolm le regarda attentivement et une seule pensée lui vint en tête : mignon ! Le dénommé Josh était tout à fait à son goût. Un jeune adolescent, belle gueule, sans doute un beau morceau entre les jambes. Oui, Malcolm ne s'en cachait pas, il était attiré par la gente masculine. Ses frères l'avaient appris très récemment, lorsque le jeune intello de la famille s'était retrouvé derrière un hôtel miteux à s'envoyer en l'air avec un parfait inconnu.

Malcolm avait eu envie de découvrir de nouvelles sensations fortes, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment plu à Francis. Le fait que son jeune frère soit gay ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, au contraire ça lui donnait une occasion supplémentaire de se foutre de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter que son jeune frangin se laisse aller à des expérimentations sexuelles avec n'importe qui.

Malcolm ne termina donc pas sa petite affaire avec son jeune bad-boy plutôt sexy et n'eut même pas le temps d'atteindre un seul _**orgasme**_ que son frère aîné le traînait dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Après un violent sermon de plus de dix minutes, Francis le laissa enfin tranquille et décida de prendre une douche pour se changer les idées et oublier ce qu'il avait découvert.

Le jeune surdoué, en l'absence de Reese partit visiter le coin, se retrouva seul devant la télévision. Mais entendre l'eau couler dans la salle de bain l'intrigua. Il n'avait pas pu avoir totalement ce qu'il souhaitait cette soirée là, il décida donc que se rincer l'œil serait la moindre des consolations.

Délicatement, il était entré dans la salle de bain toute aussi miteuse de l'hôtel dans lequel ils s'étaient retrouvé. Sans faire du bruit, il pénétra à l'intérieur, découvrant les vêtements de son frère jonché sur le son, dont son caleçon. Francis était derrière la vitre de la douche, l'eau coulant sur son corps sculpté grâce à l'armée. Il tournait le dos à la porte et ainsi ne s'apercevait pas de la présence de son frère dans la salle de bain. C'est pourquoi il se masturbait sans gêne, soulageant ainsi un plaisir devenu bien trop fort depuis leur départ de la maison. Pia n'était plus là pour satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs sexuels.

Cette vision donna une terrible érection à Malcolm. Il eut bien du mal à la contenir à l'intérieur de son propre _**caleçon**_. Et avant que son frère aîné ne se retourne et le découvre en plein délit de perversion et de matage, il quitta la salle de bain pour regagner la chambre.

Reese était justement revenu à ce moment là et lui avait demandé :

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Beaucoup de pensées se bousculèrent dans la tête de l'intello. Il s'était rendu compte que son fantasme absolu n'était pas de s'envoyer en l'air avec un parfait inconnu, non, mais de se faire plaisir avec son frère aîné, et pourquoi pas, son second frère. Un sourire pervers, Malcolm demanda à Reese :

-T'as déjà voulu connaître le plaisir sexuel le plus interdit qu'il soit ?

Le visage intéressé de Reese n'échappa à Malcolm. Le fait de prononcer le terrible mot de l'interdit allait lui permettre d'obtenir tout ce qu'il souhaitait de sa part.

-J'ai envie d'un plan à trois. Toi, Francis et moi.

-Mais c'est pas un peu dégueulasse de faire ça entre frères ?

-C'est ça qui est génial. Y'a quoi de plus immoral que cette relation fraternelle à trois ?

Reese tapa dans la main de Malcolm, signifiant ainsi son accord. Ils ne savaient pas encore comment ni l'un ni l'autre, mais ils allaient devoir convaincre leur frère aîné de s'offrir un petit plaisir à trois.

-En attendant, ça te dit que j'te suce ?

Reese étant lui même en manque depuis leur départ de la maison, il accepta sans détour la demande de son frère. Il se posa sur l'un des trois lits de la chambre, déboutonnant son jean et sortant son membre encore bien mou à la vue de Malcolm. Ce dernier se lécha les papilles et tomba à genoux devant ce sexe offert. Sa langue vient le lécher, jouant notamment avec le gland, avant que sa bouche ne l'avale entièrement. Malcolm adorait sentir un sexe gonfler dans sa bouche et prendre une dimension impressionnante. Et Reese était justement très bien gâté par la nature. Plus que lui même. Un bon _**21 centimètres**_ dépassait maintenant d'entre les lèvres de l'intello.

Mais ce dernier n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa fellation. Francis sortit à ce moment là de la salle de bain, _**peignoir**_ sur le dos, et découvrit la scène qui était offerte face à lui. L'aîné, choqué, ne dit rien. Il préféra quitter la pièce, laissant ainsi ses deux frères s'occuper à leur manière.

Depuis cette découverte, Francis ne revint jamais sur le sujet. Mais une certaine tension était née entre Malcolm et lui. Ils se disputaient maintenant pour un rien, comme lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le Rack.

D'ailleurs, Malcolm sortit de ses pensées, revendant dans le petit restaurant, à côté de ses frères et face au jeune Josh, serveur du Dinner.

Francis et Reese avaient déjà pris leurs commandes, c'était maintenant à Malcolm de choisir :

-Je prendrais un hamburger avec des frittes.

-C'est noté, je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Josh tourna les talons et l'intello en profita pour mater les fesses du jeune homme. Cela n'échappa pas à Francis qui lança une remarque à ce sujet :

-Si tu veux t'faire le serveur, te gêne pas pour nous surtout.

Lasse des piques incessantes de son frère mais surtout, agacé de ne pas encore avoir eu ce qu'il voulait avec lui, Malcolm rétorqua :

-J'préfère attendre de t'avoir dans mon lit plutôt que de sauter sur le premier venu.

Désarçonné, Francis devint _**rouge**_ écarlate et quitta la table pour se rendre dans les toilettes, confus. Reese félicita son frère, amusé. Les deux frères auraient peut-être enfin ce qu'ils désiraient.

De son côté Josh apporta la commande en cuisine et se dirigea vers une autre table. Deux touristes étrangers y étaient assis et venaient de terminer leur repas. Kyle qui était passé et se tenait attablé au bar avait indiqué à son frère d'adoption qu'ils étaient français.

-Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Oui. Merci bien, répondit le plus vieux des deux, un beau gosse répondant au nom de Kader.

Josh débarrassa la table. Kader agita sa main face au jeune face à lui, son beau frère Antoine. Le plus vieux avait décidé de l'emmener une semaine aux Etats-Unis, après avoir gagné ce voyage en jouant à un jeu télé. Sa femme ne pouvait pas l'accompagner, elle devait s'occuper des enfants. Elle lui avait alors conseillé d'emmener son frère, le jeune homme n'ayant jamais vu du pays. De plus, les deux beaux frères s'entendaient assez bien.

-Tu m'entends ? demanda le plus âgé.

Antoine sortit de ses pensées. Il était complètement ailleurs. Depuis leur arrivée à Seattle, Antoine était perturbé par quelque chose qui le travaillait. Depuis, il n'arrivait plus à imaginer Kader autrement que totalement nu, sans vêtements, le sexe à l'air. Comme à cet instant présent. La faute à son beau-frère qui n'était pas disposé à porter un _**caleçon**_ lorsqu'il sortait de la salle de bain.

Les deux hommes partageaient une chambre d'hôtel pas très _**loin**_ du Rack. Entièrement financée par le jeu que Kader avait gagné, la chambre était luxueuse mais ne disposait que d'un seul grand lit. En général, les gagnants partaient en couple, pas entre beaux frères. Quoi qu'il en soit, la première nuit de leur séjour, Antoine s'était aperçu d'une chose : Kader était loin d'être pudique. Que ça soit en sortant de la salle de bain ou pour aller dormir, Kader avait tendance à se retrouver dans le plus simple appareil.

Lorsqu'Antoine découvrit le sexe du plus vieux se balançant entre ses jambes pour la première fois, il fut impressionné. C'est comme un _**fou**_ qu'il posa alors des dizaines de questions à son beau frère sur son anatomie. Fier de pouvoir rendre service à son jeune beau frère en l'éduquant un peu, Kader y répondit sans détour.

-Combien elle mesure quand t'es en érection ?

-Je sais pas trop, un peu moins d'une _**vingtaine de centimètres**_.

Antoine était devenu _**blanc**_ comme un linge. Il était stupéfait. Se dire que ce morceau tout mou pouvait atteindre une telle taille le laisse imaginatif. Lui même était complexé. Toujours puceau, il était persuadé que de toute manière, son sexe ne satisferait personne. En pleine érection, il n'atteignait pas plus de _**15 centimètres**_. Un véritable complexe alors qu'il se trouvait pourtant dans la norme française.

-Tu me laisserais la toucher ?

Kader c'était posé beaucoup de questions lorsque le jeune homme lui avait fait une telle demande. Son beau frère était-il gay ? Voir même bisexuel ? Est-ce qu'il avait déclenché quelque chose d'anormal en se montrant très peu pudique face à lui ?

-Antoine, je suis marié à ta sœur et surtout, je ne suis pas gay donc, non. Tu ne peux pas me toucher.

-Kader ! Steuplait ! J'dirais rien à personne ! Mais j'en ai trop envie là ! J'en ai besoin, pour m'entraîner tu sais, voir si je masturbe comme il faut. Si ça se trouve, j'suis nul à chier. Tu peux toucher la mienne aussi si tu veux...

-Antoine, c'est non. On devrait dormir, on a un programme chargé demain.

Depuis ce premier soir, Antoine réitérait sa demande chaque jour. Il avait l'impression parfois de gagner un peu de terrain. Il en était sur, avant la fin du séjour, l'adolescent obtiendrait ce qu'il souhaitait.

Antoine quitta ses pensées, faisant face à Kader, bien habillé cette fois, dans le restaurant du Rack.

-Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-J'espère pour toi que tu ne pensais pas à ce que je pense que tu pensais ?

-Quoi ? demanda le plus jeune qui n'avait rien compris.

-Laisse tomber, je vais régler l'addition. Tu veux faire quoi après ?

-J'suis fatigué. On pourrait rentrer se reposer un peu ?

Kader acquiesça et se dirigea vers le bar pour régler la note. Une fois réglée, il fit signe à Antoine qu'ils pouvaient sortir et les deux hommes quittèrent l'établissement. Josh rejoignit Kyle qui était toujours au bar, l'air complètement ailleurs.

En réalité, Kyle pensait lui aussi à quelque chose qui le perturbait et lié au sexe. Il pensait à Josh, le serveur du Rack mais accessoirement son frère adoptif. Le matin même, Kyle était entré dans la salle de bain au moment le moins opportun. Depuis quelques jours, le verrou était cassé et devait être réparé, aussi, des situations gênantes apparaissaient pour les différents membres de la famille.

Ainsi, une fois _**encore**_, une situation cocasse se présenta pour les deux garçons. En ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche, Kyle et son _**caleçon**_ aux motifs de _**zèbre**_ tombèrent sur une scène des plus insolites : Josh, son sexe au _**garde à vous**_ présentant un bon _**17 centimètres**_, se masturbait assis sur la baignoire. Il avait les yeux fermés et râlait son plaisir sans aucune gêne.

Surpris par Kyle, Josh s'arrêta quelques instants avant de réaliser qu'un peu de compagnie ne lui déplairait pas :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Kyle qui ne connaissait pas encore toutes les déviances liées à la sexualité.

-Bah en fait, la j'suis en train de me branler. Me masturber si tu préfères.

Devant l'air incrédule de Kyle, Josh décida de lui expliquer :

-Referme la porte et assied toi à côté de moi, j'vais te montrer.

Kyle s'exécuta, refermant la porte, ignorant alors que ce qui allait suivre était normalement interdit lorsque l'on vivait sous le même toit.

-Tous les mecs ont une bite, jusque là tu me suis ? Et bien quand on est ado... On commence à avoir des envies, des désirs. Et ça se représente là, dit-il en désignant son sexe. Donc pour évacuer ce plaisir, il faut se branler pour... Jouir. Bon, j'arrive pas à t'expliquer, le mieux c'est que j'te montre. Enlève ton _**caleçon**_.

Sans gêne, Kyle s'exécuta, laissant tomber le dit-_**caleçon**_ sur le sol de la salle de bain. Son sexe venait de réagir lorsqu'il fut libéré. Et alors qu'il était d'ordinaire plutôt mou, il se retrouva tendu jusqu'au sang et dans le même état que celui de son frère d'adoption.

-Voilà. T'as une belle érection parce que t'es excité. Maintenant fais comme moi.

Kyle s'exécuta, empoignant son sexe et s'offrant sa première véritable masturbation. Les sensations qu'il ressentait étaient uniques. Outre le plaisir, il était submergé par un tas d'images dans sa tête. Des images le présentant lui, nu, avec Josh, puis Declan, également nus, s'offrant des plaisirs de masturbation ensemble.

-Attends, montre moi comment tu te débrouille, fais le sur mon sexe.

Josh attrapa la main du brun et la posa sur son propre engin. Il posa la sienne sur le sexe de Kyle et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'offrirent une masturbation mutuelle. Les 18 centimètres de Kyle ne tardèrent pas à décharger toute la puissance de sa jouissance. Il éclaboussa la main de Josh et son propre torse sans nombril. La main de Josh savait réellement bien y faire.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-Tu viens de jouir.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et les deux garçons entendirent la voix de Lori :

-Y'a quelqu'un ou j'peux entrer ?

-J'suis à l'intérieur ! Revient dans cinq minutes !

Les deux garçons entendirent Lori râler derrière la porte et Josh stoppa la main de Kyle qui continuait de masturber son sexe.

-Pourquoi tu m'arrêtes ?

-Parce qu'on a pas vraiment le droit de faire ça ensemble même si c'est génial et que j'prends mon pied. Mais t'inquiètes, la j'dois allez bosser, on recommencera plus tard.

Josh s'empressa de mettre ses vêtements et quitta la salle de bain, laissant un Kyle plus décontenancé que jamais.

-Tu pense à ce qu'on a fait ce matin ?

Josh, un plateau entre les mains, faisait face à son frère d'adoption. Le brun acquiesça.

-On en reparle plus tard. Tu peux sortir le sac à _**ordure**_ ?

Josh s'éloigna tandis que Kyle, obéissant, attrapa les poubelles et sortit par l'arrière cour pour les déposer dehors. Mais dans l'arrière cour se trouvait déjà Declan, pensif. Le brun était surpris de découvrir son meilleur ami là :

-On dirait que ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

-J'me suis pris la tête avec Lori. J'ai fait un truc qui l'a énervé.

-Quoi ?

-Rien... J'voulais qu'elle... Qu'elle me branle tu sais... Mais bon, tu la connais. J'aurais du savoir que j'devais pas lui demander un truc pareil.

Kyle ne répondit rien. Le blond se posa contre un mur, soufflant et s'en voulant à lui même. Il n'imagina pas un seul instant que Kyle allait faire ce qui suit : le brun s'approcha de lui et passa sa main à l'intérieur du pantalon en soie du blond. Il glissa ses doigts sous son _**caleçon**_ et lui attrapa sa queue à moitié dure.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais mec là ?

-Je te masturbe. C'est comme ça que l'on dit non ?

-Mec... C'est sympa et tout mais...

Declan ne continua pas plus loin sa phrase. Une main restait une main. Certes ça n'était pas celle de sa petite-amie, mais Kyle était tellement gentil et surtout, bizarrement doué. Le brun ne voyait pas le sexe bien dur de _**23 centimètres**_ du blond, mais il pouvait le sentir entre ses doigts. Après avoir expérimenté la masturbation sur lui même, puis sur Josh durant la matinée, il réalisa que l'expérimenter sur Declan était encore mieux.

-Putain mec, si j'avais su que me faire branler dans une ruelle par toi ça serait aussi bon...

-C'est vrai ? Tu prends du plaisir ?

-Grave...

Le blond se laissa aller complètement, Kyle agitant toujours sa main à l'intérieur du caleçon du beau blond aux yeux _**bleus**_. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus saccadée et soudain, il laissa aller son _**orgasme**_ et il jouit plusieurs jets de son sperme à l'intérieur de son caleçon. La main de Kyle devint toute collante, tout comme l'intérieur du pantalon du blond.

-Waouh. T'es un _**ange**_ mec. Merci.

Kyle regardait maintenant sa main souillée de façon curieuse et étrange. Le blond souriait face à l'attitude de son meilleur ami.

-En général ça dégoûte les filles le sperme, mais on dirait que toi, ça te fascine.

-Pourquoi ça dégoûte les filles ?

-Parce que les mecs aiment bien que les nanas avalent le sperme.

-Ah, on peut le manger ?

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Kyle porta ses doigts à sa bouche et les suça complètement, goûtant et se délectant ainsi de ce nouveau breuvage. Cela ne sembla pas le dégoûter, au grand étonnement de Declan et bientôt, la main du brun fut complètement propre.

-Allez, rentrons à l'intérieur.

-Tu veux venir manger à la maison ce soir ? proposa Kyle à son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier acquiesça. Ils sortirent de la ruelle pour rentrer par l'avant du Rack. Ils croisèrent ainsi les deux français, en route pour regagner leur hôtel.

-On peut prendre le _**bus**_ ? J'ai vraiment mal aux pieds.

-Marcher ça fait du bien pour la santé, surtout quand on est jeune.

-Mais y'a au moins dix minutes à pieds !

La seule chose qui agaçait réellement Kader chez Antoine c'était sa façon qu'il avait de se plaindre pour tout et pour rien. Il ignora sa nouvelle plainte et tout en regardant son téléphone portable, Kader exposa le programme de la journée.

-Bon. On reste une petite heure à l'hôtel. On se repose, on se matte la _**télé**_. Après on ira voir un match de foot, ça te dit ?

-Ouais.

L'adolescent semblait à moitié convaincu. Et pour cause, le jeune brun avait une idée fixe en tête. Il ne lui restait que deux jours avant son retour vers la France et il n'avait toujours pas obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait depuis qu'il avait découvert le corps nu de son beau frère.

Une fois dans leur chambre d'hôtel, Kader quitta sa veste, sa chemise et son pantalon et se retrouva en caleçon puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Je peux prendre ma douche avec toi ? demanda le plus jeune.

-T'es un véritable petit _**démon**_ dans ton genre, complimenta Kader. Tu crois que j'ai pas compris ton petit manège ? Ma réponse est toujours non.

-Si c'était vraiment non, tu ne te baladerais plus à poil devant moi et surtout, tu aurais demandé une autre chambre. En plus, la nuit dernière, j'ai pas rêvé, mais tu t'es collé à moi. C'est un signe ça !

-Antoine...

Mais le jeune adolescent tomba à genoux, regardant son beau frère _**comme si sa vie en dépendait**_. Un vrai regard de Chat Potté. Antoine était visiblement prêt à tout pour avoir le plaisir de toucher le sexe de son beau-frère.

Ce dernier devait reconnaître qu'en effet, être loin de son épouse créait un manque. Il ne s'était pas masturbé une seule fois depuis leur arrivée ici et Antoine proposait de le faire si gentiment. Kader n'était pas dégoûté qu'un mec puisse le toucher. Lui aussi avait été jeune, et dans son _**école**_ à la fac, il avait déjà pu expérimenter le sexe entre hommes. Ça ne l'avait pas dégoûté même s'il se sentait bien plus attiré et fait pour les femmes.

-J'te préviens que si tu répètes ça à qui que ce soit en France je te...

Antoine s'était relevé, bien trop content d'avoir enfin eu l'accord qu'il attendait tant. Dans un élan de joie, il embrassa, lèvres contre lèvres, son beau-frère. Celui-ci, surpris, le laissa faire et décida que quitte à se laisser aller, autant en profiter pleinement. Il ouvrit ses lèvres et laissa sa langue chatouiller celle de son beau frère. Pour le brun, c'était impensable. Profitant pleinement de ce baiser, Antoine y mit fin malgré lui pour avoir l'objet de tous ses désirs : le sexe de Kader.

Glissant jusqu'au sol, il lui retira son _**caleçon**_ devenu trop encombrant et laissa sortir la bête dans toute sa splendeur. Le maghrébin était bien doté par la nature, mais en plus circoncis. C'était ce qui fascinait le plus Antoine concernant l'anatomie de son beau frère. Comme s'il avait face à lui un objet en or, il posa ses mains délicatement sur son sexe et le contempla de longues secondes. Le sexe bien tendu de Kader se retrouva rapidement masturbé par Antoine et ce dernier s'appliqua à lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible.

Dans la chambre, le _**thermomètre**_ grimpa rapidement et Kader devint de plus en plus excité et chaud bouillant face aux caresses manuelles de son jeune beau frère :

-Tu veux pas me sucer aussi Antoine ?

Il était complètement lâché. D'abord inquiet à l'idée de ne pas savoir s'y prendre et surtout de le mordre malencontreusement, le plus jeune se décida à franchir le cap. Ses lèvres vinrent rencontrer l'extrémité du sexe arabe. Ce dernier se retrouva bientôt presque envahi par la bouche du plus jeune et celui-ci débuta sa toute première fellation. Il n'était pas aussi doué que sa sœur, à savoir l'épouse de Kader, mais celui-ci encouragea le plus jeune à continuer, lui donnant quelques conseils pour s'améliorer.

L'orgasme pour Kader arriva plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. _**Chaque millimètres de son sexe s'embrasèrent pour le laisser décharger tout son plaisir dans **_la bouche de l'adolescent. Ce dernier ne s'y attendait pas et se retrouva donc avec un liquide jusqu'alors inconnu à son palet. Kader retira son sexe de la bouche du plus jeune et lui avoua :

-J'aurais du te prévenir, désolé.

-Pas grave, répondit le jeune homme en toussant et recrachant un peu de sperme. C'était dingue ! Je crois qu'en fait, je suis gay. C'est grave tu pense ?

-Mais non c'est pas grave, le rassura Kader dont le sexe retrouvait désormais des proportions plus normales. T'avais juste besoin d'une expérience avec un vrai mâle comme moi pour en être sur.

Antoine acquiesça, se mettant de bout. Il frotta la bosse qui déformait maintenant son pantalon et demanda timidement :

-Tu peux me faire la même chose steuplait ? Tu comprends, ça m'a excité à fond de te sucer comme ça...

Kader hésita un instant puis, décidé à mener cette expérience jusqu'au bout, il accepta.

-Va t'allonger et déshabille toi.

Trop heureux, l'adolescent s'exécuta. Les deux garçons allaient bien évidemment rester enfermé toute l'après midi dans leur _**grotte**_ d'infortune et n'iraient pas voir le match de foot. Une fois installé, Antoine hésita à retirer son boxer et lorsque Kader lui demanda le pourquoi du comment, l'adolescent répondit gêné :

-Bah en fait. Je trouve que j'en ai une petite. Surtout par rapport à toi alors... Ca me gêne.

-Elle fait combien ?

-_**15 centimètres**_, quand elle est au meilleur de sa forme...

-T'as que 17 ans gamin, c'est déjà pas mal ! Allez, laisse moi m'en occuper.

Kader glissa ses doigts sous le morceau de tissu et commença à caresser la queue de l'adolescent. Antoine était aux anges. Il ferma les yeux et laissa les doigts experts de son beau-frère gérer la situation. Son boxer fut lentement retiré et sa queue doucement avalé par la bouche du maghrébin. Mais contrairement à ce dernier, Antoine avait plus du mal à contenir son plaisir et sa jouissance. C'était la première fois qu'il sentait des lèvres sur son sexe et, après deux-trois va et viens, il se mit à jouir, gêné.

-Tu veux qu'on recommence ? La deuxième fois c'est toujours mieux...

Satisfait par la proposition de Kader, Antoine accepta cette seconde fellation. C'est avec celle-ci qu'Antoine allait connaître le premier orgasme de sa vie.

Dans le même hôtel, dans une chambre voisine, Malcolm et ses frères aînés venaient de s'installer dans leur chambre pour la nuit. Ils allaient rester une nuit ou deux sur Seattle et reprendre des forces avant la suite de leur voyage.

Lorsque Malcolm avait demandé à Josh, le serveur, un hôtel sympathique mais pas trop cher dans le coin, l'adolescent lui avait tout de suite conseillé celui-ci. Francis s'était chargé de régler la note à l'accueil et ils avaient pour eux une chambre avec un lit deux places et un plus petit lit.

-J'imagine que ça vous dérangera pas de partager le même lit.

Malcolm et Reese se regardèrent. Francis savait que les deux frangins étaient devenus anormalement proche depuis quelques temps. Mais ce que Francis ignorait encore, c'était que les deux plus jeunes souhaitaient qu'il devienne lui aussi très proche de la même façon.

-Tu sais Francis, j'suis sur que si tu goûtais à ma queue de Reese, tu saurais plus t'en passer.

L'aîné écarquilla les yeux. Le sujet allait être abordé de manière frontale.

-Malcolm sait bien s'y prendre aussi. Il suce plutôt bien.

Le visage de Reese exprimait tout le plaisir qu'il avait eu lors de cette première fellation fraternelle.

-Mais le top ça serait de partager ça à trois, tu pense pas ?

Francis avait envie de quitter la chambre. Mais quelque chose le trahissait : son entre jambe.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que si on t'enlevais ton pantalon là tout de suite, on trouverait ton caleçon déformé ? demanda Malcolm en s'approchant dangereusement de son aîné.

Reese n'ajout arien, il se contenta d'afficher un véritable empli de plaisir à l'idée de faire des choses plus que coquines avec son frère. Ce qui intéressait le plus le jeune homme c'était cette idée d'interdit et d'immoralité qui régnait dans cette potentielle relation sexuelle entre frères.

-Tu veux pas que je mette une petite _**jupette**_ pour t'exciter et me faire passer pour ta femme ?

Malcolm s'était collé à l'ancien militaire et murmurait maintenant ses mots doux à l'oreille de Francis. Reese, qui n'était pas en reste, ajouta tout en lui enlevant son pantalon :

-Tu te rappelle de la _**danseuse**_ que t'as maté y'a dix jours ? Dis toi qu'avec Malcolm, on peut être encore plus chaudasse qu'elle ne l'était...

Les deux plus jeunes ne se trompaient pas, le caleçon de Francis qui était maintenant dévoilé était bel et bien déformé. L'ancien militaire ne pouvait plus cacher son excitation face à cette situation gênante.

-C'est peut être le _**destin**_ qui a voulu ça...

Malcolm embrassait maintenant le cou de son grand frère tandis que ses mains passaient sous son t-shirt. A genoux, Reese caressait la forme disproportionnée de Francis. Ce dernier ferma les yeux. Il ne serait pas assez fort pour leur résister. Il allait devenir malgré lui l'amant de ses deux petits frères.

Tandis que Malcolm lui retirait son t-shirt, Reese lui baissa son caleçon. L'aîné était maintenant complètement nu, son corps d'ancien militaire toujours très bien conservé.

Malcolm embrassait chaque parcelle de sa peau tout en le caressant et Reese s'occupa de prendre son sexe bien bandé entre ses doigts pour le caresser. Tout comme ses frères, Francis était aussi bien membré avec ses 18 centimètres de plaisir.

Tandis que Reese prenait ce sexe entre ses lèvres, le décalottant et jouant avec ses bourses, Malcolm approcha ses lèvres de celles de Francis et il l'embrassa. Il mélangea sa langue à la sienne avant de lui dire :

-Toi non plus tu n'es pas blanc comme _**neige**_. Ca te plaît pas vrai ?

-Tais toi Malcolm, murmura péniblement Francis qui ne voulait pas assumer ce qu'il faisait à l'instant même.

Malcolm obtempéra. Lui aussi voulant goûter au sexe de son aîné, il rejoignit Reese sur le sol et à tour de rôle, les deux plus jeunes aspirèrent le sexe du grand frère. De temps à autres, les deux frangins partageaient un baiser au dessus de la virilité de l'ancien militaire. Puis, tandis que l'intello jouait avec le gland, Reese s'occupait d'avaler ses deux bourses bien poilues.

Malcolm se releva et murmura à l'oreille de Francis :

-Prends moi.

L'intello offrit alors un streap tease à ses deux frères, enlevant chacun de ses vêtements de façon diablement sexy. Il alla ensuite s'installer sur le plus grand des deux lits, complètement nu, son sexe en érection et ses fesses offertes à Francis.

Reese s'était relevé et murmura à son tour à l'oreille de Francis :

-Vas-y. Prends le. Il en meurs d'envie.

Reese attira Francis près du lit et enfouit son visage entre les deux fesses de Malcolm pour le préparer un minimum. Sa langue alla jouer avec son intimité et fut bientôt remplacée par ses doigts qui essayèrent de créer un minimum d'espace pour accueillir la queue bien tendue de Francis.

Malcolm gémissait, à quatre pattes sur le lit. Reese attrapa ensuite la queue de Francis et la plaça entre les fesses de son petit frère :

-Vas-y. Fais toi plaisir.

L'ancien militaire se trouvait maintenant plus disposé à profiter de la situation. Il était lui aussi gagné par l'excitation de la situation. Il attrapa les hanches de Malcolm et enfonça son sexe à l'intérieur de lui. Malcolm ne se gêna pas de crier son plaisir. Francis accéléra la cadence et pénétra l'anus de son plus jeune frère sans ménagement. Malcolm ne s'en plaignait pas, il prenait lui même son pied comme le montrait son érection.

D'ailleurs, Reese glissa en dessous de son petit frère. Il se plaça de façon à ce qu'il puisse avoir la queue de Malcolm à disposition pour jouer avec et la sucer aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaiterait. Malcolm était comblé. Lui qui avait envie de ses deux frères se retrouvait avec Francis entre ses fesses et Reese s'occupant de sa propre bite. Il n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux.

Francis aussi était au bord de l'excitation. Soudain, _**chaque millimètres de son sexe s'embrasèrent pour le laisser décharger tout son plaisir dans **_l'anus de son petit frère. Quelques instants après, il retira sa queue et vit des traces de sperme couler d'entre les fesses du plus jeune. Celui-ci annonça à Reese qu'il allait jouir à son tour et le cadet garda le sexe de Malcolm en bouche pour goûter à sa semence, l'avaler et nettoyer son sexe.

Reese état le seul a ne pas avoir jouis, Malcolm proposa à Francis :

-On s'occupe de sa queue à deux ?

Francis haussa les épaules, émettant ainsi son accord tacite. L'aîné et le plus jeune s'occupèrent ainsi de Reese jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse à son tour dans le grand lit que les trois frères allaient partager la nuit suivante. En effet, maintenant que Malcolm avait obtenu une première fois ce qu'il désirait, il n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion de recommencer à nouveau, innovant et changeant toutes les combinaisons possibles entre les trois frères.

Chez les Tragger, Nicole et Stephen terminaient de préparer le repas tandis que Lori mettait la table pour toute la famille. Josh et Kyle, dans le salon, discutaient des événements ayant eu lieu le matin même.

-J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée. Je crois que je vais devenir accro à ton corps.

-Mon corps ? Pourquoi ? demanda Kyle surpris.

-J'sais pas. T'es le premier mec que je masturbe. Et t'es plutôt beau gosse pour... quelqu'un comme toi.

-Merci, répondit Kyle en souriant. Tu sais, j'ai expérimenté la masturbation sur Declan. J'ai bien aimé aussi.

Josh écarquilla les yeux, à la fois surpris et jaloux. Essayant de ne pas parler trop fort pour ne pas que le reste de la famille l'entende, Josh lui demanda :

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'aurais du attendre ce soir qu'on puisse le refaire ensemble, toi et moi !

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Kyle qui ne voyait pas le mal dans ce qu'il avait fait, je pensais qu'on avait le droit de faire avec tous nos amis. C'est pas le cas ?

-A table !

Les deux garçons furent interrompus dans leur conversation par la voix de Lori. Ils regagnèrent la salle à manger, prenant place côte à côte. Josh qui vit une assiette supplémentaire demanda :

-On attend quelqu'un ?

-Kyle a invité Declan à venir dîner, annonça Nicole en servant la salade de tomates. Mais il ne viendra que pour le dessert, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, avoua Kyle.

Josh était agacé. Il avait peur de perdre Kyle et leur plaisir à tous les deux à cause de Declan. Tandis que chacun se servait pour le repas et que la discussion tournait autour d'un film parlant des profondeurs d'une _**abysse**_ et d'un dîner aux _**chandelles**_, Josh glissa une de ses mains sous la table pour venir caresser la cuisse de Kyle.

Ce dernier, sentant une main sur son pantalon, ouvrit grands les yeux et dévisagea Josh discrètement pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Le plus jeune ne répondit rien, faisant semblant de continuer à manger avec son autre main.

-Ce film est un véritable navet ! La scène ou le personnage principal kidnappe tout le monde à bord d'un _**car**_ est ridicule !

C'est Lori qui semblait la plus vindicative face à ce film. Mais Josh et Kyle ne l'écoutaient pas vraiment, ils laissèrent le soin aux parents de débattre avec elle. La main de Josh avait trouvé sa route pour déboutonner le jean de Kyle et se glisser sous le caleçon du brun.

Sous la table, se tenait un spectacle des plus excitants. La main de Josh caressait le sexe maintenant tendu de l'autre adolescent. Le plus dur pour Kyle était de ne montrer aucun signe de plaisir et de joie sur son visage pour ne pas que les autres membres de la famille se doutent de quelque chose.

Josh souriait malicieusement, continuant son petit manège et Kyle n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter. Il avait pris goût à ce types de caresses et il voulait que Josh continue jusqu'à le faire jouir. Il ne se souciait pas de savoir comment il allait expliquer cet état de fait si on venait à le surprendre.

Soudain, la sonnerie de la porte retentit alors que tout le monde terminait de dîner, y compris Kyle qui tentait maladroitement de terminer son repas tout en se faisant masturber.

-C'est Declan sans doute. Josh tu peux allez chercher le gâteau en cuisine ? Lori va ouvrir.

Les deux frères et sœurs obéirent à leur mère. Josh relâcha à contre cœur le sexe de Kyle. Ce dernier chercha à retrouver ses esprits. Heureusement, personne n'avait semblé se rendre compte du petit jeu coquin instauré entre les deux frères durant le repas.

-Bonsoir tout le monde.

Declan était entré dans la salle à manger tandis que Nicole débarrassait la table. Declan prit place à côté de Kyle, sur la chaise laissée vide par Josh. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il revint de la cuisine, le gâteau entre les mains, ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-Declan, t'es assis à ma place.

-Josh chéri, ce n'est qu'une place, ça n'est pas grave, le réprimanda Nicole.

-Mais si. C'est ma place !

-T'es obligé de te montrer aussi malpoli ? se plaignit Lori en lui retirant le gâteau des mains pour le poser sur la table de la salle à manger.

Josh et Kyle échangèrent un regard complice mais surtout désolé. Maintenant assis à côté de sa sœur, Josh ne pouvait plus s'amuser avec le sexe de son frère d'adoption. Ce sexe était laissé à l'abandon, toujours tendu. Kyle referma discrètement son jean après avoir rangé son sexe à l'intérieur de son caleçon, bien que toujours tendu.

Declan remarqua cette manipulation et se contenta de sourire, comprenant soudainement l'intérêt particulier de Josh à retrouver sa place. Le dessert englouti, chacun aida à débarrasser la table, sauf Kyle qui alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et s'allonger dans sa baignoire.

Declan, qui en tant qu'invité était dispensé de débarrasser, en profita pour rejoindre son meilleur ami dans sa chambre et vérifier si ses doutes étaient bien fondés.

-Je me trompe ou cette bosse qui déforme ton jean signifie que Josh s'occupait de toi comme tu l'as fait avec moi tout à l'heure ?

-Oui, avoua Kyle. Il était en colère d'ailleurs quand je lui ai dit ce que je t'ai fait.

-Il est jaloux. Je pense qu'il a envie de t'avoir a lui tout seul.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il t'apprécie. Et que visiblement c'est le premier a t'avoir "eu".

-Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à comprendre tout ça. Pourquoi ça semble si interdit, si secret de faire ce que j'ai fait avec Josh ou avec toi ? Pourquoi j'ai tellement envie que tu vienne terminer ce que Josh a commencé dans la cuisine ?

Declan s'approcha de la baignoire et tendit sa main à son meilleur ami. Le brun la regarda, puis l'accepta avant de se lever et de se retrouver face au blond. Leurs visages étaient maintenant proches l'un de l'autre :

-La question que moi je vais te poser, c'est : est-ce que tu préfères le faire avec Josh ou avec moi ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit en toute honnêteté Kyle.

-Laisse moi t'aider à répondre...

Declan approcha sa bouche de celle de Kyle et lui vola un baiser. Vol qui se transforma en tout autre chose lorsque Kyle accepta ce baiser et le partagea avec lui un peu plus longuement. Le blond attrapa la main de Kyle et la dirigea sur la bosse formée par son jogging.

-Recommence comme tout à l'heure...

Declan laissa tomber son jogging au sol, dévoilant ainsi son _**caleçon rouge**_. La main de Kyle glissa à l'intérieur du dit caleçon, toujours tâché par les traces provoquées un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Le sexe du blond regagna toute sa splendeur très rapidement et le brun offrit pour la seconde fois dans la journée une caresse intime à son meilleur ami.

Leur baiser s'intensifia de plus en plus et bientôt, pour Declan, _**chaque millimètres de son sexe s'embrasèrent pour le laisser décharger tout son plaisir dans**_ la main de Kyle et à l'intérieur de son caleçon rouge.

-C'est la deuxième fois que tu me fais jouir sans voir mon propre sexe, confia Declan en retirant son caleçon rouge. Tu devrais le garder.

Declan balança son caleçon dans la baignoire de Kyle tandis qu'il lui ôtait son t-shirt, son jean et son propre caleçon afin de découvrir son érection toujours au meilleur de sa forme depuis l'épisode dans la cuisine.

Declan s'agenouilla et s'occupa avec sa langue et sa bouche de l'érection de son meilleur ami. Il allait terminer le travail commencé par Josh de façon plus personnelle et plus jouissive pour le brun. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne tarda pas à jouir, tout en ayant prévenu Declan assez tôt pour que celui-ci se retire avant .

Declan embrassa le brun et récupéra un petit papier dans sa poche de pantalon laissé sur le sol : un préservatif.

-A quoi ça sert ?

-A te faire encore plus de bien.

Declan baissa Kyle en le poussant par les épaules et lui suggéra de lui faire la même chose faite par lui même quelques instants plus tôt. Kyle s'exécuta et goûta à son premier sexe. Ca ne lui était pas déplaisant et Declan retrouva toute sa vigueur assez rapidement, malgré ses deux jouissances dans la journée.

Lorsque son sexe fut suffisamment tendu, Declan déroula le préservatif dessus et annonça à Kyle :

-Quand on aime quelqu'un, on lui fait l'amour. C'est ce que je vais te faire. Tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui.

Declan allongea Kyle sur le sol et lui demanda de sucer le mieux possible ses doigts. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment humidifié, Declan les dirigea vers l'intimité anale du brun et défleura son anus pour y faire entrer tout d'abord un premier doigt, puis un second et enfin un troisième. Kyle se laissa faire, bien qu'au départ, cette intrusion ne lui confièrent aucun plaisir.

Le trouvant suffisamment dilaté et préparé, Declan proposa son sexe entre les fesses du brun et s'y engouffra, le pénétrant ainsi malgré la douleur que le brun pouvait ressentir. Mais quelques mots rassurants suffirent pour l'apaiser et le rassurer.

D'ailleurs, Kyle éprouva bientôt du plaisir et les allers et venues du sexe de Declan entre ses fesses le firent râler de plaisir. Afin que le reste de la maison ne puisse pas être informée de ce qui se déroulait dans cette chambre, Declan demanda à Kyle de mordre son t-shirt afin d'étouffer ses bruits.

Quelques instants plus tard, le blond déchargea pour la troisième fois de la journée. Il retira son sexe, enleva le préservatif qu'il jeta rapidement dans une poubelle, puis revint s'allonger contre le brun.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui.

Les deux adolescents restèrent allongés sur le sol de la chambre un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Lori ne vienne frapper à la porte de Kyle et tente de l'ouvrir. Mais heureusement, Declan l'avait fermée à clef en y entrant.

-Declan ? T'es là ?

-Une seconde j'arrive !

Le blond embrassa rapidement le brun et se précipita pour remettre son jogging, puis son t-shirt.

-Habile toi aussi. Vite.

Kyle essaya de se montrer aussi rapide que Declan, même si une fois encore, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils devaient tous les deux se cacher ainsi après ce qu'ils avaient fait.

-T'en as mis du temps à ouvrir ! Vous couchiez ensemble ou quoi ? demanda Lori en plaisantant.

Declan éclata de rire et suivit sa petite-amie en dehors de la chambre. Il adressa un dernier regard désolé envers le brun. Ce dernier s'allongea à nouveau dans sa baignoire, récupérant entre ses mains le caleçon rouge abandonné par Declan. Seul souvenir actuel de leurs ébats.

Seattle avait connu, en l'espace d'une semaine, trois histoires familiales finalement plutôt semblables. Ils étaient de la même famille. Tous appartenaient à la gente masculine et tous avaient franchi l'interdit.


End file.
